Raphael Tobit Kestler
Raphael Tobit Kestler is the Arkn of Healing in Universe A. He is the second ArkAngel and Paradox Player, described in the prophecy as one "born to wars and beings". Formerly one of the greatest Arkn warriors, he had a bloodthirsty prowess on the battlefield that earned him the nickname "The Crusader". However, he later realized he could no longer support the Arkn cause and defected, devoting himself henceforth to healing and preserving life. Raphael is the secondary protagonist of ''MedBoy789'', and a major character in the Arknthology as a whole. History Early Life Raphael was the first offspring of the Third Arkn, Abaddon; he was the first Arkn to result from procreation. From his earliest days, he was surrounded by the shouts and bloodshed of battle and the smells of smoke and rot. Abaddon was a stern father, and was not often around to look after Raphael, frequently leaving him alone in the company of Gilgamesh, Raziel, and Gynesis (whose visage "terrified" and "haunted" the young boy). Eventually, Abaddon realized that Raphael was lonely; in order to make up for this, he had another child, Asmodeus, so that Raphael would not be alone most of the time. The two brothers loved to explore the forest near their home. One day, after going further than ever before, they discovered a beach with a lighthouse tower at the edge of the forest. The brothers spent all day playing, returning home after sunset. Abaddon angrily demanded to know where they had been; Asmodeus told him, and was backhanded to the ground. Abaddon told Asmodeus that his sole purpose was to keep Raphael out of trouble, and that he was worthless to him if he failed. Raphael overheard this and felt guilty, but did not speak up. The Crusader Raphael began training in the ways of combat at a young age, as soon as he was big enough to pick up a sword. Abaddon used terribly harsh weapons and tactics, and refused to go easy on his young son."Chapter 2", Of Determination and Crusades. As Raphael grew into a young man, he recognized that he had a natural aptitude for magick. However, Abaddon refused to allow him to pursue it, and forced him to begin training as a knight. Raphael became a skilled fighter, and served under King Gilgamesh. He reigned as a champion on the battlefields, eventually finding a love for battle that earned him the title "The Crusader". Abaddon crafted him a suit of black armor with an emerald green chest plate, forged from the souls of slain Dekn. This gave Raphael a terrifying countenance on the battlefield, and surrounded him with the aura of death. Learning the Ways of Healing Over time, Raphael became close friends with Raziel, the powerful, glowing blue figure from his childhood. Against his father's wishes, Raphael secretly met with Raziel and asked the Arknmagus to teach him healing magick. After tattooing himself with the symbol of Unie'ndis in a hidden location, he and Raziel he began meeting regularly for training and guidance in the ways of healing and life. It quickly became evident that Raphael possessed powerful magick, including a previously unseen ability to manipulate life force energy (which was discovered when Raphael produced living plants out of bare earth). When Raziel was banished during the Paradisium Inquisition, he left his Book of Magick, containing his knowledge of magick strings and the First Reality, with Raphael for safekeeping. The Watchers Incident It time, it was discovered that The Watchers had produced hybrid offspring — the Nephilim — with human women. Raphael was forced to participate in the genocide against the Nephilim, as well as hunt down and punish the offending Arkn, including his own brother, Asmodeus, and his friend, Azazel. During this time, however, he also may have used his healing powers to help humanity. Finally, after Asmodeus and Azazel were captured, Raphael was forced to personally carry out Azazel punishment, escorting him to the wastelands and tearfully watching while Raziel sealed his bound and gagged friend in a fissure in the earth. Training Ambriel (Book of The Mother) Raphael continued to serve as a loyal knight of the Arkn. He had King Uriel as his commanding officer, and even became a mentor to Uriel's son, Ellpagg, healing his wounds whenever he pushed himself too far or got into a scrape. However, the Watchers Affair had left him broken and conflicted, questioning whether he'd done the right thing. Raphael was present for the initiation of Raziel's granddaughter, Ambriel, as a High Muse of The Choir. That evening, he and the other Arkn knights practiced training exercises, which left Ellpagg was badly injured. As Raphael healed Ellpagg's injuries, Ambriel appeared, watching the knights curiously. When Ellpagg saw the young muse, he attacked her in a fit of rage (despite Raphael's protestations that it was forbidden to harm a muse). When Ambriel awakened, Raphael warned her not to tell anyone about Ellpagg's actions, as it could get him killed."3", ''Book of The Mother''.'' When Raziel took Ambriel to Earth, resulting in her accidentally exposing her presence while rescuing a human child, Raphel chastised him angrily, reminding him that Arkn and humans need to remain separate. Defection As time passed, Raphael watched as the other ArknAngels attached themselves to humans and awakened their counterparts. Finally, Raphael was the only ArknAngel who hadn't attached himself to a human (as he still felt uneasy about Arkn and humans interacting). The atrocities he had witnessed, along with Ellpagg's betrayal and damnation in The Infernous and Uriel's defection, caused Raphael to lose faith in the Arkn. Motivated by Uriel's bravery, he announced his defection. This brought a great deal of rage from the Arkn Lords; as the Bastard's Decay commenced, the Arkn Lords surrounded Raphael and violently tore his wings from his back. Upon disappearing from The Golden City, Raphael entered .Reality. He possessed Alex Winter in an attempt to find Uriel, only to learn he had yet to meet him. Raphael provided him with information on Dr. Ellis, and then departed to find his guarded human, Tobit Kestler. Awakening Tobit (MedBoy789) Raphael's human counterpart, Tobit Kestler (a.k.a. Diamonds) was the child of wealthy parents, finding his place in life. His father, who was a doctor, had asked him to make logs of his dreams before departing from him; shortly after this, Tobit's mother left as well, and he began making the videos. He described dreams that seemed to contain significant memories to Raphael (such as one from Raphael's childhood, involving him playing on a beach with his brother, Asmodeus). As the dreams became more severe, Tobit began seeing odd things, such as a dog he didn't own and a beaked figure in his hallway. He also found that his eyesight (which had previously required him to wear eyeglasses) had somehow been corrected (presumably as a side effect of Raphael possessing him). Eventually, the apocalypse began in Tobit's timeline. He was outside his house at that very moment, and found himself teleported to a field miles from home. After a day of travelling with a group of other people (none of whom survived), Tobit made it back to his house, now with a shorter haircut and in possession of a green jacket. In time, Raphael appeared and explained that Tobit's parents had abandoned the timeline because they knew the apocalypse was coming. He promised to rescue Tobit, and the two of them escaped from his house. Some time later, Raphael and Tobit converged, becoming a single being known as Raphael Tobit Kestler (in whom the human and Arkn thoughts and personalities co-existed). Meeting Michael ([[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]]) While Michael Knight underwent a .relapse,'' Raphael appeared, reading Raziel's Book of Magick on a round table. Upon seeing Michael, Raphael informed him he was trying to catch up on his magic, and asked if he could assist him. Michael responded that he was having a .relapse, and needed assistance. Rather than helping him, Raphael sent him away, leaving him to his .relapse."2) Has been upset", Michael's Camera.'' Helping Tobias (MedBoy789) Season 1 Raphael's presence in Tobias Kestler's reality was foreshadowed in Toby's early video logs, beginning in the video "Symbiont". ''In this video, Tobias's eyes turn bright, glowing green while he's being chased by an entity with white, glowing eyes. In "Dreams Beyond Reality", Raphael finally made his appearance, introducing himself as "The Crusader" after saving Tobias from having his dreams harvested by a lurker. He appeared wielding a staff, as he did in "Life's a glitch". He claimed that he was the one who had saved Tobias from the entity by the pool,"encounter", ''MedBoy789. and that he'd been saving him for a long time. He informed Toby that he must be bait in order to kill the lurker attacking him. When Tobias woke up, Bobo led him to the lurker, which began to drain his energy. However, Raphael took over and implicatively killed the lurker. Raphael told Toby, "You're welcome" before departing the following day. The Crusader reappeared to Toby, explaining what he was and why he was there. However, he decided to conceal his name for the time being. He made Toby drink absinthe to calm him down; he explained that he had been "out in the field" for some time, due to his disagreements with the other Arkn."Absinthe", MedBoy789. He also explained that Toby's dog was a host for "The Guilted One", and if he was hostile towards Toby, he would "seal the deal." Raphael told Toby that he couldn't have asked for a better Guardian Arkn; he explained what a lurker was, and told him that he was being followed by a group of rogue Skethe. While he was explaining this, one entered the house; The Crusader used his staff to teleport Toby to his room before departing. While Toby was passed out drunk, Raphael and Malek seemingly had a conversation about settling an agreement; however, Malek claimed he had one condition on behalf of it. The Crusader returned and said that he had learned what the rogue Skethe wanted, and he was going to have to kill them all. He hunted down the shadow Skethe that had stolen Toby's cell phone; however, after encountering it, it attached itself to Toby. The Crusader was forced to expel the Skethe, at the risk of killing Toby; fortunately, the results were successful, and The Crusader informed Toby that he was going to exterminate the rest of the Skethe. Toby was horrified at hearing this; he asked if there is another way, but The Crusader didn't respond. Several days passed, and Toby was panicking because of all the Skethe The Crusader had slain. The Crusader commanded Toby to get into the pool in order to kill the final Aqua Skethe, to which Toby declined. The Crusader hit Toby, revealing his name to be Raphael, and informed Toby that everything might go back to normal if he were to comply. Season 2 After Raphael killed the Aqua Skethe (now reverted to a fish due to its demise), he ordered Tobias to burn it. Upon doing this, a storm occurred, and Tobias was met with Asmodeus. Following Tobias and Asmodeus's conversation, Tobias demanded to know Raphael's history. Raphael explained that the Arkn were going to wipe out humanity, a race that he had been healing; following this, he had lost his fellow Arkn over time until he was the only remaining ArknAngel that hadn't been concealed into a human form. Tobias mocked the fact that Raphael was called the healer; Raphael responded by stabbing Tobias's hand, and then proceeded to heal it. After Raphael departed, Tobias called him a hypocrite. After some time passed, Raphael returned and explained to Tobias that it was only natural for him to have to fight and and kill someone in time (mentioning his own time fighting alongside Uriel and The Knight as examples). Raphael warned Tobias, for future reference, to find the need to do this soon, and took extreme actions to try to make Tobias (somewhat) battle-ready. Eventually, he revealed to that Tobias was to become a representative for Neutrality. However, Asmodeus began threatening Tobias and granting him nightmares, in order to try to force him to become a representative for the Dekn. Prior to Raphael facing Asmodeus, he met Elius, who claimed to be the son of Asmodeus and had the intent of wiping out the Arkn and Dekn. After Elius went off to battle the Skethe, Raphael went to Asmodeus and informed him of this occurrence (to which Asmodeus seemed to be as surprised as he was). The two got into a heated argument about their past, and in the midst of it, Tobias went missing. Asmodeus departed, and Raphael was left with concerns. With Tobias missing, Raphael confessed to the viewers that he had been manipulating Tobias to turn him into a prophet. He also confessed that he had merged with a human incarnation of himself named Tobit Kestler, such that they were the same person. Raphael claimed he was going to document the channel, because that was what Tobias would do, and proceeded to tear into another .reality to investigate a suspect of Tobias's disappearance. He began talking to a closet in the reality he leaped to; the closet was revealed to be holding the First Arkn, Gynesis, who was possessing an alternate version of Tobias named Cain (''MedBoy456''). Gynesis attacked Raphael, and the two of them battled, with Raphael ultimately kicking Gynesis out of Cain's vessel and banishing him to another timeline. Season 3 -TBA- The Battle of the Arknza Following the start of the End Times, Raphael went on a long journey of self discovery. While Tobias became a powerful political leader for the Neutrality Faction, Raphael traversed the realms alone, in an effort to find himself and find inner peace. Abaddon eventually saw the error of his warmongering ways and tried to make it up to his sons; however, it is unknown whether he and Raphael ever reconciled. When the End Times reached their climax many eons later, Raphael joined the Arknza on the field of battle. Raphael and Uriel fought off The Carver's army, protecting Ambriel while she performed a magick ritual to weaponize the Paradisium. The two managed to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Persophelous Clubs showed up with his own skeletal army (courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies of .Reality). With an impossibly huge army, Clubs was able to fight off the two as The Carver exited, going after Ambriel. Raphael left to go after Carver, and chased Clubs as Uriel stayed behind. Raphael chased after Clubs and fought him. The two dueled, and Raphael got the upper hand by cutting off Club's arm. While he prepared to deal the final blow, however, Raphael was stabbed from behind by The Carver, who had showed up at the last minute. Raphael collapsed, seemingly dead from the wound. However, unlike his fellow Arknza, his power was never absorbed, and no trace of body was never discovered, leaving his ultimate fate uncertain. Alternate Versions Universe E In Universe E, Raphael met and befriended Azrael as a young boy. He helped to train him, encouraging him to study magick and to balance his warrior and healer aspects. After Azrael went into The Infernous in Ellpagg's place, Raphael helped Uriel and Raziel continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's name. In time, Ellpagg took Azrael's place among the Paradox Players, and helped them hunt down and train the rest of the seven ArknAngels (including his own brother, Raguel). When the time arrived, the ArknAngels united and faced The Carver and his army on the field of battle. With the help of Malek, they managed to defeat Carver and kill him. With The Carver dead, all the Hethian power was removed from the Universe, leaving both the Arkn and the Dekn mortal. The war between the Arkn and the Dekn came to an end, leaving Raphael free to pursue his own interests. Leaving military life behind, Raphael began wandering the realms, looking for peace and helping to heal and preserve life. Initially, he was joined by Raguel; in time, however, Raguel left to settle down with his own family in .Reality, leaving Raphael to travel alone (which he continued to do until the end of his days). Personality Raphael was known for having a nasty temper. He showed a great deal of regret for his past actions, and wasn't sure whether his destiny lay as a healer or a warrior, often expressing feelings of being lost and unsure of his purpose in life. Quotes Gallery RaphSymbol.png|Raphael's Sigil. RaphAlex.png|Raphael possessing Alex Winter. Crusader.jpg|Raphael as he appears in Life's a glitch. Crusader1.jpg|Raphael as he appears in Dreams Beyond Reality. TheCrusader.jpg|Raphael in his Arkn form. RaphaelMC.png|Raphael as he appears in (2) has been upset RaphaelTobitKestler.jpg|Raphael reveals to be converged with Tobit Kestler. RaphaelACFW.png|Raphael as he appears in III. AzraelMeetsUpWithRaph.jpg|Raphael meets Azrael the ArknAngel. RaphFace.jpg|Raphael after his second conversation with Azrael. References Category:Characters Category:Universe A Category:Protagonists Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Warminds Category:Joys Category:Magi Category:Defectors Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A)